Percabeth
by Rabbithawk
Summary: A complete lemon with just Percabeth and no story line.


Percy gazed at Annabeth.

"Gods, your hot" He said, staring at her, not exactly in the face. Annabeth noticed his wandering gaze and followed to her breasts. She casually maneuvered her shoulders to allow the front of her shirt to slip down a little bit to tempt him. The yearning in Percy's eyes was nearly to much for Annabeth. Then suddenly it was. Annabeth allowed her heart to take over from her brain. This was a first.

'Let's go find a quiet place" she whispered seductively into his ear. Percy followed her like a little puppy with the eyes to match. She lead him through a corridor and into an empty room. Well, it was empty apart from a king sized mattress on the floor. Percy sat on the mattress.

"Come on, Wise Girl" he beckoned. She sat slowly next to him. She reached out towards him, taking a moment to look into his longing eyes. She slowly slid his shirt over his head. He made an impatient noise but she ignored it. Once his shirt was off, she began to work on her own. She saw the exited look on Percy's face only for it to be replaced as he remembered she was wearing a bra. Annabeth reached out to Percy's pants button but stopped before she undid it. She moved her hand and traced the outline of Percy's penis through his pants. He was not erect yet but that soon changed as Annabeth ran her hand up and down his dick. She moved her hand towards the top of his pants but Percy grabbed her wrist before she could get there. He reached around her back and undid the bra clip. Annabeth's bra fell away leaving her boobs out in the open.

"My turn" said Percy, grinning. He pushed Annabeth onto her back and reached out for her left boob. Annabeth nearly batted his hand away but she stopped herself just in time. Percy Nuzzled the gap between her boobs before starting on her breasts. He latched his teeth onto her nipple and she moaned softly. He swirled his tongue around while connected to her breasts. She asked her back and he pulled away.

"I didn't ask you to stop, Seaweed Brain." She growled and he quickly dove back in. After switching boobs twice, Percy pulled on Annabeth's pants.

"Uh uh, you first." She said. Percy had no obligations to that suggestion. Percy stood up and Annabeth slowly pulled down his pants, revealing a set of blue boxers. Now both teens were in their lower half of underwear. Percy could not get his gaze off Annabeth with her boobs hanging from her body in such a tempting way. He felt the blood rush towards his groin area. Annabeth slipped off his boxers revealing a seven inch erection. It wobbled when Annabeth made Percy step out of his undergarments. Percy felt cold with out anything on but he didn't care, Annabeth was about to warm him up anyway. He lay down again and Annabeth wrapped her lips around his hard penis. She dragged her lips up and owned his dick. Up and down, up and down. Percy felt pressure building in his crotch but he figured he could wait for the enveloping warm her vagina would provide once he was inside. Annabeth's pumping got faster and harder and Percy started moaning in pleasure. Suddenly, Annabeth pulled away. She quickly stood up, all patience gon and ripped off her lace underwear. Percy stared at her clitoris, now at eye level for him as she was standing up. He poked his index finger inside her and fiddked around. Annabeth jumped at the surprised but eventually succumbed to the overall please of the act. She lay down once more and allowed Oercy's to explore her pussy. She moaned and grunted the whole time but never asked him to stop.

"Don't stop, Percy" she panted as he dug his fingers around. Annabeth changed her mind as soon as she said it. She had something much better in mind.

"Fuck me, Seaweed Brain" she voiced her thoughts

"I thought you would never ask" he replied and picked her up and layed her underneath him. He poised the head of his penis resting on her vagina.

"Are you sure you want to do this. It will hurt" Percy cautioned but Annabeth, caught up in the daze of lust, just nodded her head dreamily. Percy thrust inside her. It felt like nothing he could explain. Joy and love mixed into one emotion. Annabeth yelped in pain but Percy ignored he. He thrust in and out and in and out, groaning from the pleasure of it all. He released the pressure in his groin causing Annabeth's clit with cum, spilling over the sides and staining the mattress. Annabeth grunted in pleasure as she arched her back and climexed. Percy rolled of Annabeth and lay panting next to her, their naked bodies pressed together.

"Next time, I get to top" Annabeth gasped.

"Go for it" Percy replied.


End file.
